Microwave cooking packages, and, in particular, microwave popcorn packages in current commercial use, typically employ two-ply paper constructions in which inner and outer flexible paper sheets or plies are laminated to one another, typically with a microwave interactive sheet, typically referred to as a microwave susceptor, encapsulated between the two flexible paper sheets. The resulting microwave popcorn packages can be provided in a bag form that may be collapsed and folded when stored before use (e.g., when packaged for shipping, sale, and storage by a consumer). During popping, when a popcorn charge within the packages is exposed to microwave energy in a microwave oven, the bags unfold and expand. When the popping operation is completed, the bag is opened and the contents emptied into a container such as a bowl or basket for consumption. The microwave popcorn package may then be collapsed for disposal. When a container is not available, the consumer may instead reach into the bag to obtain the contents.